Tumblr Short-fic Anthology Vol 1
by mitsuyoshis
Summary: This is a series of extremely short oneshots that were suggested to me on my Tumblr. Each "chapter" is labeled as the ship that was requested so pick and click which ever ones you would like. Fusaku. Kyouten. Kitazaki. YuuRan. YuuTen. FudoFuyu. Kyoumasa. KyouKura. MuneMana.
1. FuSaku

Teacher AU

* * *

Conversation was buzzing between the other teachers in the Teikoku faculty lounge and it was barely time for first period. From what Sakuma could pick up on, there was a new teacher taking over Economics and Advanced Mathematics. Just from what he could hear, this new faculty member seemed like a bit of an overachiever. As much as Sakuma could respect that, his schedule sounded hectic and too stressful for a jr/high school teacher.

The bell rang for kids to head to classes and gave Sakuma his cue to duck out of the lounge and try to get a peak at the new teacher. He made his way to the Eco Room. As he arrived, he already saw kids funneling into the room. Instead of going in along side them, Sakuma greeted passing students and waited for the kids to finish entering the room.

Once inside, there was a low hum of whispers from the kids as they reacted to their new teacher. Sakuma stayed in the door frame out of respect of his new coworkers space. Looking into the room curiously, he saw a tall man standing at the back of the room. His hair laying across his shoulders in a careless lions mane of brown waves. The mans entire disposition seemed tired and a bit careless, even his clothes being a bit mussed.

Sakuma's eye analyzed the man slowly as he determined that the kids would be eating this weak looking person alive. As soon as the bell rang, Sakuma was ready to see the students walk all over this mess of a man like he was dust. And almost like clockwork, one of the kids stood up and tried to make himself seem big.

"And what kind of a joke are you?" The boy challenged, earning laughs from his fellow students.

Sakuma knew this would happen, the new teacher looked like he probably interviewed off the streets. Of course that couldn't be possible but it didn't change the fact that the teacher being put on the spot right now wasn't much to worry about by looks and stance alone.

The brunette crooked a bored eyebrow and waited for the kids laughter to calm down. Another kid seconded the comment with his own small joke, earning more laughter from the kids. It was almost enough to make the Sakuma want to step in.

Just as he began thinking that, however, the teacher in question cracked his knuckles and started towards the front of the room. All of the students became quiet upon seeing the new teacher move. The brunettes entire stance and aura changed when he moved. No longer giving off a tired or meek air about him, his eyes stayed locked on the student that was standing, almost like a wild cat watching its prey.

The student who had formerly been very confident about his previous actions seemed to take his seat slowly and cautiously. The new teacher spoke, his voice deep and commanding. "It's alright.. I get it."

His words and tone seemed so casual but his voice and body language were that of a man that was dropping harsh orders on a team of soldiers. He continued, "The break has been long and relaxing. You still have some of that vacation mentality in you. But I won't be wasting any of your time easing you into this year."

Sakuma felt his own eyes widen at that comment but he stayed watching. The kids seemed to notice the phrasing as well because the entire room took pause on that statement. The teacher turned on his projector then, revealing a screen that said "Knowledge Assessment". Sakuma gave a low gasp in shock as the kids began groaning or whispering.

'He was giving them a test? On the first day?!' The silver haired man thought to himself.

As the kids began protesting, the brunette man narrowed his eyes and spoke up more clearly. "I feel like you don't want me to make this harder so hush."

The class unified in their silence and listened once more. He started back where he left off. "My name is Fudou. I'll be testing what you know right now, and based on your scores.. I will know just how hard this year is going to be for you. And if we all have time for jokes than I will gladly fill your schedule so that you don't get distracted."

Sakuma's eyes fell on the kid who seemed to have started this punishment and he noticed a visible shrink from the said child. This was as messed up as it was impressive to Sakuma. Seeing someone take control of his class so easily was one thing but the way he did it seemed a little much.

As the kids filled out their "assessments" Sakuma eyed the new teacher, now sitting back at his desk. Sakuma's presence has been noticed minutes before but none of the kids were courageous enough to speak out and say hello. Fudou, on the other hand, called him out on his eavesdropping after only a few more minutes of silence.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer" the brunette stated in a now bored tone.

Sakuma narrowed his eyes at the way he was being spoken too but decided not to react to it in front of the kids. They were feeling enough stress at the moment. Instead he picked a more subtle respond. "Oh? You think pretty highly of yourself if you are assuming I haven't seen enough already.."

To this, the brunette finally looked up and gave Sakuma a long once over. His eyes held more interest now, but he didn't respond to the comment. They shared another look before Sakuma decided to turn and leave. As he began to exit, though, he heard a snide "We'll see.."

'I guess we will, 'Fudou'-sensei' Sakuma thought with slight amusement. This year was going to be interesting..


	2. KitaZaki 1

"Ten dollars says I can get a better score than you can." Isozaki challenged as the he and Kita walked through the street fair, eyeing game booths.

Kita examined the game that Isozaki was looking at, a pretty simple shooting-target type game. Kita was confident in his abilities to play this one and smiled at his date. "Ten dollars? Don't you need that money for replays since you are gonna need them to beat me?"

The taller boy crooked an eyebrow, unamused, and suddenly the game was on. The two boys sat down and bought corks to shoot at the targets on the other side of the booth. As the attendant explained the rule, the two gave each other a playful look. Kita was always very good at this game so he knew he would win. Before Isozaki had time to get all of his shots in, the redhead had won their round.

Isozaki was start-struck by how quickly their game had ended. Kita picked a small prize and put his hand out to the taller boy, expectant. With a confident smirk, the redhead took the 10 dollars and placed it on the counter for their attendant.

"That buys us three shots each." Isozaki mentioned as he watched this.

"Best of three wins then."

"And the prize for the winner?" He asked with curious amusement.

At this, Kita seemed to think for a short while. Isozaki watched his date's face as he racked his brain for prizes. Kita looked at all the cheap prizes that hung on the display wall and tried to think of something he would actually try to get out of this. Finally he decided, "How about my first kiss?"

The taller boys eyes shot open in shock. "Your…You've never been kissed before?"

Kita blushed and narrowed his eyes, "It was never on my priority list!"

"Besides," he continued "I think you should have to earn it. So.. If you win then I'll give you my first kiss.. But If I win than you have to buy my dinner tonight and for our next date.."

The words 'next date' made Isozaki's heart race. 'He is already thinking about another one?' the boy thought. His eyes scanned the redheads face for any lies but saw honest embarrassment in his expression. This was a real bet that was being made.

"Deal." Isozaki finally said.

With that, and a slightly surprised but excited reaction from his green eyed date, the two boys sat back down and readied their first shots. Isozaki noticed a difference in Kita's concentration this time around. The stakes seemed to rattle the shorter boy, which gave Isozaki a better chance.

They each took aim and made their three shots, each one seeming concentrated on intensely. The taller boy tried to get the targets that seemed to have the best point value and weren't very hard to knock over. He wasn't sure he'd ever tried this hard at a street fair game before now.

The attendant checked their points, and in the mood of things, gave a dramatic pause before telling them their scores. Isozaki's mouth got dry at the thought of himself winning. This was a prize that he wasn't sure he deserved already so winning sounded amazing and maybe a little wrong. Kita seemed less nervous but that didn't help Isozaki's nerves at all. Losing wouldn't mean things were over, but would he be disappointed if Kita won this round?

Finally the attendant told them the scores. "To the boy with the white in his hair…23″

Kita smiled when he heard this and that alone made Isozaki's heart jump into his throat. The attendant continued, "To the boy with the fire red hair …26″

A small "Yes!" was heard next to Isozaki's side. Somehow the outcome didn't feel like a real loss for Isozaki. It was fun, and this was a little less nerve racking. On top of it all, they had another date planned for sure after this.

The two looked at some other games before deciding to just share a big dessert and head home for the night. They told stories about their teams and stuff that their friends would get into. Isozaki held Kita's hand for the rest of the night and even on their walk back to the redhead's house. All of the Kita's stories seems so happy and lively. He talked about all the friends that have come and gone since he's been in school. He talked about his current lot of friends and even kids he talked to on other teams.

As charismatic as Isozaki was told he was, Kita seemed to gravitate people to himself naturally. As the redhead talked, Isozaki just watched him. He watched he shorter boys eyes light up about certain stories, watched his face change with the mood of what he was telling, and thought about how nice those lips might have felt if he had one at the last game they played.

Once at Kita's house, they stood facing each other and just stared into one another eyes. They stood like this for a long while, Isozaki's thumbs running over the backs of Kita's hands as they stood. Moments passed before the taller boy let go and took a step away, knowing that if he didn't leave now then he wouldn't want to.

"We'll go see a movie for our next date." Isozaki stated cooly.

"Hey, wait." The redhead interjected, making the taller male stop in his tracks.

"You owe me a kiss!"

Isozaki blinked, "But-"

"You lost.." Kita interrupted. "I know but.. maybe I deserve it.."

The two stared at each other for another moment and the redhead finally showed how nervous he was, ducking his head down before continuing, "Since I won and all.."

The taller boy blinked again, waited another moment, then stepped into Kita's personal space. The shorter boy looked up with his heart in his eyes, it was obvious that he was nervous. Isozaki licked his lips and leaned in slowly, watching the redheads eyes slowly shut as he prepared for his prize.

Kita waited like that for what felt like forever, trusting completely in Isozaki to show him what to do. But as he waited he started to feel impatient. Just as he started to open his eyes again, he felt something soft touch his lips. The soft feeling became warm and hands touched his cheeks.

Isozaki held the sweet kiss for a few more seconds before he pulled away, keeping his hands around Kita's cheeks, and rested his forehead against the smaller boys. Kita's eyes fluttered open just enough to look into Isozaki's beautiful blue ones.

"Goodnight, Kita.." The taller boy said softly.

With that, he stepped back once more and headed out towards the road. Kita watched him, cheeks still red, until he disappeared. He continued to stand outside for a few more minutes, the warmth on his lips still lingering like the kiss had never ended. Eventually Kita went inside and laid on his bed, still thinking about it.

This was.. the best night of his entire life


	3. YuuTen

Tenma practically jumped on the front step of the Tsurugi houses door. He was excited, maybe too much, knowing that Yuuichi was at home finally. The brunette had been bringing over old magazines and soccer game dvds periodically for the older teen to read/watch but this time he had been given actual live recordings of the Inazuma Japan Legends games during the FFI. Aki-nii had given him the discs to borrow since he had been digging to find Raimon games on dvd lately. So today was an important day! Also, Kyousuke was sick so Tenma had also brought soup that Aki-nii prepared for him.

Only a few knocks and the door opened, Yuuichi standing in the frame of the doorway and filling it almost. Tenma's cheeks turned an unexpected pink color at the sudden answer. He wasn't prepared to be face to face with the older teen so suddenly and all his words are gone.

"Oh, Matsukaze. It's good to see you! I didn't know Kyousuke was feeling well enough to leave the house." Yuuichi queried.

"O-OH! No!" Tenma finally remembered why he had come over upon the mention of his sick friend. Yuuichi gave a sideways smile at the sudden outburst. Tenma stood there awkwardly for another moment, his mouth dry.

Slowly the silence got thick and Tenma had to think about what he was doing. He closed his eyes, hoping that if he couldn't see Yuuichi then he would be able to talk better. "Aki-nii made soup! F-for Tsuru- Uh.. Kyousuke!"

The words had finally come out and now Tenma could open his eyes and see a warm smile come across the older teens features. "That's such a kind thing for her to do, you can come in if you want. I'm sure Kyousuke would appreciate some easy food."

Finally, Tenma stepped inside. His shoulder brushed against Yuuichi's chest on his way in and the brunette almost jumped from the contact. "Ah-! I'm sorry!" He panicked.

"Huh? For what?" Yuuichi frowned as he shut the door.

"Oh..I.. I thought i ran into you.." Tenma stood facing the taller male and his eyes studied Yuuichi's face.

"Ah. No, I didn't even notice." Yuuichi stepped past him and called down the hallway towards his younger brothers room. "Tenma brought some of his aunts soup, Kyousuke. You should find a way to come in here and get some!"

As Yuuichi yelled across the house, Tenma took the soup into the kitchen and put it in the fridge. He was so tongue tied all of a sudden and he wasn't sure why. He had never been this way in front of Yuuichi before and it was kind of confusing him right now. The brunette sat the bag down on the counter and heard a hard clack as it landed.

'Oh the dvd!' He thought.

Yuuichi came to see where Tenma had gone and was surprised to see the brunette jump up and plant himself face to face with the taller male. Yuuichi's eyes widened for a moment before he saw the disc in Tenma's hand.

"What's-"

"It's video my aunt took of Inazuma Japan during the FFI! Straight from the side of the field!" Tenma chimed and bounced with excitement. the shorter male was so caught up in his excitement that he didn't realize how close he was to Yuuichi's face. The older teen put his hands on Tenma's shoulders and sat him back onto his heels.

"That's really cool! I forget that she was a manager for the team!" Yuuichi enthused.

Tenma nodded happily and watched Yuuichi's face light up as he spoke. Yuuichi said something else but Tenma felt like he wasn't soaking up what the other male was saying. Yuuichi's hands were very warm and sent tingles down the brunettes back. When they had bumped into each other earlier he felt warm too.

"Huh?" Tenma interjected as he realized that he wasn't listening anymore.

Yuuichi stopped and put his hands down. "Oh..?"

"I uhm.." Tenma felt his cheeks heat and sweat beaded his brow. "I'm sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?"

"I.. I guess I was just thanking you for bringing these over for me. It means a lot.." Yuuichi smiled once again, his eyes softened.

Tenma watched the taller male lift his hand to rest on the back of his neck and realized what was making him seem so different. Yuuichi was standing all on his own. His hands weren't holding crutches that kept him standing. He was just.. standing. Tenma's eyes lit up.

"You're walking!" He yelled in excitement. His outburst made the older teen jolt in surprise, but slowly his own cheeks pinked a little.

"Oh.. Yeah;; When I have relax days, I don't have to move around as much so.. I try to walk without my support." Yuuichi gave a small smile. "It's working little by little."

Tenma's eyes glistened with excitement. He was so happy for Yuuichi! Seeing him standing without any support made him look so much taller and more confident. Tenma's eyes sparkled so much that they made Yuuichi feel like there was a spotlight on him. The brunette was too honest in how he was feeling all the time, it was a bit overwhelming to be looked at like that.

"Awe.. You're sooo cute.." Came a sarcastic remark from behind them. It made them both jump a little and ruined the moment. Tenma turned quickly to see Kyousuke digging int he fridge for soup, his face bright read and his eyes watery from how congested he probably was.

Tenma's face turned bright red and he started to sputter excuses and greetings at Kyousuke in a flustered panic. Yuuichi watched this for a moment before bursting into lighthearted laughter ad silencing the brunette.

Tenma looked back at Yuuichi and felt a little mortified. He had been gawking and was even caught by his best friend. But the feeling became a different type of embarrassed as Yuuichi spoke. "It's true, you are pretty cute.."


	4. MuneMana

Manabe's POV

* * *

I should have remembered what day it was. I have always known exactly when mother and father came home, only minutes off in my predictions of their arrival back to the house. As my father stood before me, I realized that I had forgotten what day it was.

 _Coming home from a date with Ibuki, I felt nervous about his coming inside. Sure we had talked about it before but it felt strange letting him come in while my parents weren't around. I never thought that my parents would let me be with someone like Ibuki, I still don't. But having him inside while they were gone didn't seem any more okay._

 _We only made it inside the entry way. Ibuki took his shoes off and I could help watching him get his coat off too. When he finally looked over, and caught me staring, I felt the need to look at my feet. This was such a personal step forward from our secret dates and flirtatious messages through cell phone. Seeing him standing in the entrance room of my house was like a dream come true._

 _I knew he could sense my nerves, he was always good at that for some reason, because he stepped in and put his hands on my cheeks. When I looked at him, the moment felt different.. I felt the serious air that suddenly came over my loud boyfriend. He looked at me so intensely that I froze, shivers going down my spine. I held my breath as his lips got closer to mine. Out first kiss ? I already? The sound I heard next made a different shiver go down my spine. The door clicked.. and opened._

The door slammed as my father made haste to send Ibuki on his way. Picking up his shoes and grabbing his jacket, my boyfriend gave me a single look before being shushed out. My heart felt like it was stopped and i couldn't breathe well. My mother, as always, stood silent and waited for my fathers reaction. As he turned to me, I felt my breathing get harder.

I spoke in my panic, "Fathe-"

"Don't, Jinichirou!" Came words that cut through me and made me fall silent.

There was a sigh. Silence made the air feel impossibly thick. I wanted to speak but the panic I was feeling kept me from it. Father continued. "I actually feel shocked that you have time for house visits."

"Father-"

"You bring boys into the house-"

"Pleas-"

"I said don't!" He cut me off again. I know better than to talk over him when he gets like this but my panic was getting the best of me. I didn't want Ibuki to get blamed for anything, not for this.

"I'm beside myself that you would bring people into the house without us. What else have you been doing without us?" Father accused. I held my tongue this time. He would get out his frustrations and then have me leave to my room so he can cool off. I just needed to wait for him to get it all out.

"I don't know who that was but he won't be coming anywhere near out house, ever again." He stated. I jumped up at that.

"What?! He had just come to see me, he wasn't even-" As I spoke, I was interrupted once more.

"I don't want you talking to him and I want your phone!" My father raised his voice to be heard but I couldn't stop myself from arguing, tears touching on my cheeks as I felt my defenses going up.

"NO! That's not even fair!" I shouted.

"Jin, give us your phone." Mother insisted. As she put her hands out to me I pulled away and backed up.

"No! I won't. I'm not doing anything and its not your business if I was!" The words spilled from my lips without my control. I couldn't lose Ibuki when I was just letting myself be with him. He's so bright and amazing, I can't let it go. I won't!

I was locked in my room in moments, my legs giving and dropping me in front of my door. I felt the panic in my chest overflow onto my face in the form of tears. I cried and refused to listen to my parents fussing. I knew I was in trouble, why was I fighting this so much? Things would only be worse now because of my reaction.

As the tears and anger stopped racking through my body, I noticed silence in the rest of the house. My phone was still out there, sitting inside my coat pocket. They had gotten what they wanted and, on top of it, I had no way to tell Ibuki what was going on. My head started to spin from how dizzying my fit had been. I made sure my door was locked and made my way to my bed to lay down.

What had I just done ?


	5. FudoFuyu

_I will put a little context to this one real fast. I hc that Fudou's mother dies right before his first year of high school starts and Kudou takes him in until he can graduate. He lives with Kudou and Fuyuka for those three years and helps her with cooking, chores, food shopping, etc. He is a part of their family;; kind of forever after that so? ANYWAY HERE WE GO!_

* * *

"Detention? Again?" Fuyuka questioned with disappointment.

She didn't sound upset, just a bit sad. Fudou was always so thankful for how forgiving and patient she was with him, but still he hated doing this to her. She would also never let him apologize for messing up, saying that it wasn't something that he should feel bad for.

"I'll make it up, I promise." He said pensively.

As per usual, her expression was gentle and kind as she straightened his shirt collar and wished him luck with his punishment. Fudou watched her walk out of the school building, hating that he was making her go to the store alone. She had definitely gone by herself many times before he was living with her, but now that he could be there it only made him feel worse for making her do it alone. If she didn't have to then she shouldn't.

Skipping would only elongate his sentence and make him feel worse, so the smartest option was to finally trudge into his temporary prison cell and serve his time. Lucky for him, Fudou never had extra work to take home so he could sit on his phone until the two hours were over. Even with the ability to bother Fuyuka the entire time he sat there, the brunette decided not to baby her and played games to pass the time.

After what felt like years, Fudou rushed home to at least try to help wash up the kitchen. While he never needed to work hard to help them, he refused to take their kindness for granted. He was almost homeless; almost left completely alone. Kudou asked for his help on very basic things, but the brunette needed to earn his right to stay there. Even if they asked nothing of him, he would never let himself use their kindness.

Walking in the door, Fudou felt his heart drop into his stomach. All the lights were off and the house was completely silent. No smell of food or rustle of dishes from the kitchen. As he looked around, there were shaded objects in the family room that he didn't recognize, but no one there.

The brunette took a few more steps into the family room, panic rising in his chest. Fudou felt himself stepping away from the family room to run for Fuyuka's room. He couldn't do this, not again. But just as his feet touched the hallway floors, the family room lights turned on and every person he knew popped up from behind furniture and walls.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Fudou jumped, eyes darting around the room as he looked at all their faces. Genda, Kidou, Tobitaka, even Fubuki and Tsunami were there. All of his other classmates and friends were scattered in their tiny family room as well. The brunettes eyes darted back to the strange objects to see that they were all gifts and food on a table. Still in a slight panic, his eyes darted around until they landed on her, Fuyuka, standing amidst all their close friends and next to her father and his guardian. Both of them held excitement in their eyes and Fuyuka's entire expression made her nerves obvious.

Her nerves were obvious from her stance, waiting for him to respond to her surprise. Slowly, he made his way across the room to her and stood right in front of her. Kudou put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Congratulations on turning 17″

Fudou looked at him for a moment then back at Fuyuka. She smiled and began to congratulate him as well, but stopped mid-sentence when she felt the brunettes arms wrap around her suddenly. A few moments passed before she reciprocated the hug and buried her face in his neck. Specks of water touched her shirt as he lost control of some of his tears.

As happy as he was, Fudou was more relieved by the situation. "I thought I lost you guys.." He admitted in a broken whisper.

Fuyuka's eyes widen a she realized what he meant and she started into apologizing but was stopped. Fudou continued, "I love this..Thank you.."

Kudou pet the brunettes head, overhearing his words. And upon the two separating from their embrace, the older man decided to add to their moment. "No more surprises.. But we hope that you like the party anyway.."

"I will, thank you Kudou-san."


	6. KitaZaki 2

High School AU

* * *

Isozaki sat casually beside Kita, texting away as the teacher gave lesson at the front of the room. Kita looked over from time to time and gave Isozaki a light hit on his leg, but the other boy didn't seem to care about getting caught. The redhead rolled his eyes before continuing his own notes. Isozaki wasn't always like this, but on lab days he was too excited about doing the hands on part to care about the beginning notes. Kita always paired with Isozaki, so Kita did the notes and Isozaki did the actual experiment part.

The pair shared a lab table with two other students, one of them being Hayabusa and the other his partner. The teacher set out ingredients for each pair of kids before returning to the board to write step by step instructions. Isozaki was already looking over Kita's notes to check his own progress as he started without everyone else. This was the part that Isozaki shined at, only taking pauses from his work to tease and banter with Kita.

While he could be annoying and reckless at times, the black haired boy was always very practical about what needed done. Kita could always count on him to do his part, and the grades they got together was good too. With Isozaki's quick work the two were done before everyone else. The teacher checked their work before letting them sit and have free time.

Isozaki looked around at all the projects and talked in a low voice to the redhead, making small mocking remarks about the other students and earning a couple corrective swats on the arm. Kita laughed but wasn't about to get caught talking shit with the class asshole.

"You are such an ass" He teased.

"Mmm, true.. But I'm a cute one~" Isozaki responded, glancing over to see Kita's cheeks heat up. The black haired boy let out a louder laugh and caused other kids to glance in their direction before returning to their projects.

It was no secret that the two boys were dating, even the teacher knew and ignored the fact since they were both very good students. They made small flirtatious conversation from time to time but not in class, so the faculty wasn't worried about them.

Kita sat back in his seat and took a chance to look at his phone this time, texting Shindou who was in study hall for this hour. Isozaki wasn't being overly talkative right now but he seemed to be watching the other kids so Kita didn't think much of it. That was, until he heard a specific phrase.

"How much money would you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, in the middle of class?"

"…What?" The redhead questioned before registering what was said. "Don't you dare!"

The black haired boy smiled playfully at Kita for a moment before his eyes shot up to look at the other side of their table. Suddenly he did the very thing he had joked about and pushed their side of the table so that it fell away from Hayabusa and his partner. Kita yelled in shock and anger before hearing Hayabusa's project explode in the air and scare a bunch of the other students.

Moving the table away from Hayabusa and his partner had shot the flask into the air and away from all the other students for its extreme reaction. The teacher hurried over, herding the kids out of the room before their was a fire. Kita raced over to Hayabusa when they were out of the classroom, "What the fuck was that?!"

"I didn't know that was going to happen! It's your boy-toy's fault for hitting the table!" Hayabusa defended.

"Dumbass, I was keeping it from burning that pretty face of yours! You added too much of that acidic shit!" Isozaki snapped, his entire frame rigid from what happened.

Kita sighed in relief, "At least you.. are all okay.."

A few moments later, the teacher came out into the hallway to let everyone know that it was safe and they could head to the library for the rest of the period. All the kids made their way to the library together, but Kita was leaned into Isozaki.

"I never thought I would let you get away with something like that.." the redhead joked lightly.

Isozaki slinked an arm around his small boyfriend and whispered to him, "Yeah but where's the money I asked for?"

Kita pinched the taller male and playfully glared at him before putting his arms around Isozaki's chest. "Can I pay a kissing toll instead?"

Isozaki's eyes widened and a smirk creeped onto his features. "Sounds fair."


	7. KyouMasa

High School AU

* * *

Kariya contemplated leaving this party all night so far but now was definitely the time. Stuff like high school parties and the like weren't his scene and after a recent fight with his boyfriend, who was trying to talk to him all night, he felt more and more like walking home would just be easier. Kirino had driven him here but Kariya didn't feel like ruining his senpai's night just to avoid his boyfriend. Tsurugi never liked this stuff either, so why was he here int eh first place? It was making Kariya feel tense.

Their fight wasn't a big one per se but it was bigger than any fight they had gotten in before. Kariya was shaken up enough by the whole situation but right now he was also avoiding the boy of his dreams like he was the black plague. Anymore of this and the defender was going to start into a panic attack or just cry. He slowly made his way towards the door only to feel his heart stop when his name was called across the room. It was Tsurugi.

Kariya tried to pick up his steps and move outside but his heart was pounding so hard that every step felt like it took hours. Once he had escaped outside, he realized he was in the backyard by the pool. A groan left his throat and he tried to step around the kids doing body shots and other stupid antics so that he could get to the back gate.

What he didn't realize was that Tsurugi has pushed past people and followed him closely until they got outside. Kariya felt the hairs on his neck stand when his name was called again. He turned to see his boyfriend stood by the pool, eyes soft and full of complicated thoughts. His eyes were always showing what he really felt, Kariya had always noticed this. And Kariya loved Tsurugi's eyes.

Something in his eyes was different this time. Even from across the yard, Kariya could see a twinkle that he wasn't used to seeing on his boyfriends face. The two looked at each other for a long moment before, slowly, the defender gave in to the pull that clutched his chest. Pulling to the boy of his dreams, who stood patiently and in waiting, for Kariya's approach. It was almost infuriating how Tsurugi knew that he could make the smaller boy come to him.

Once Kariya was closer, all the fear from their fight came back and he felt himself look at the ground. Hands touched on his cheeks and made his face feel warmer. Tsurugi finally spoke, "I know that you were right. I'm sorry, Masaki.."

Kariya finally looked up at Tsurugi, eyes locking as they stood. There was still a twinkle, something the defender wasn't used to seeing. His tall boyfriend had something on his mind, something that Kariya feared was probably another stupid idea. Just as Kariya realized what that wild twinkle was, he felt himself lifted off the ground.

"W-Wait- WAIT, KYOUSUKE WHAT ARE YO-" Kariya squirmed and shouted but before he knew it, Tsurugi had jumped into the pool with him.

Once under the water, the smaller male felt his much taller boyfriend lean into him and place a soft kiss on his lips. The two held the kiss for a few moments before swimming up to the surface for air. Above water, Kariya splashed Tsurugi with only a small laugh as his response. They waded in the water for a moment.

With burning cheeks, Kariya gave complaint. "That was, by far, the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

Tsurugi let his laughter subside enough to get himself closer to his small wet kitten before he answered him. "You've always said you wanted to kiss under water.. My bad~"

"You're the worst." The smaller boy pouted.

"Yep." Was the delighted response.


	8. YuuRan 1

_[[A/N]] Hoshiko/Yuusei is a fictional ship child of Yuuichi and Ranmaru. He is an OC of my dearest sisters and I love him very much._ _All fics for this ship are set in their early/mid adult years._

* * *

"See, papa!" exclaimed the tiny child, holding up his drawing proudly.

"I see it, I see it. That's a really good picture, Yuusei. Good Job." Yuuichi encouraged. He pett his sons hair and went to grab a cup of coffee and a donut.

Kirino cooked up real breakfast and listened to Yuusei describe his plans for 'Grandma's house' while he drew. Yuuichi stopped by Kirino's side to kiss him 'good morning' and continue back to the table.

"He's been mapping out his plans for today on paper." The shorter male said as he flipped pancakes.

"Oh?" The taller replied before looking back at his son. "You must be pretty excited."

"Yeah.." Yuusei sighed as he concentrated on his picture, silent now.

Yuuichi watched his toddler's tiny hands work, picking different crayons for every new part that he added. Kirino sat a small stack of pancakes down beside their son and then started on eggs and bacon. Yuuichi eyes followed his husband as he moved. Things seemed so perfect on mornings like this one, too perfect to be real honestly. The taller male took a big swig of his coffee and decided to break the silence.

"And how is dad doing this morning?"

"He's excited to be going to a movie for the first time in years." Kirino responded with perk.

"What are we seeing?" Yuuichi asked.

"That new animated short. We planned to buy it for Yuusei but we wanted to make sure it was okay first, remember?" was the response.

"Ah, right."

Just moments later, Kirino was putting actual food down for Yuuichi and himself to eat. The taller male looked at his husband with a quirked eyebrow and sipped his coffee in a serious manner.

"I have breakfast already." He stated.

"That's not breakfast." The shorter argued.

"Sure it is."

"You need to eat real food and be healthy."

"I donut!" Yuuichi responded, holding up his small pastry.

Kirino's entire face drained as he realized what he just heard. With an already exhausted expression, the shorter male looked over at his husband only to get caught with another one.

"You know, sometimes you mocha me crazy when you say that stuff." Yuuichi continued, a huge smile across his face.

In a dry voice, his husband stated very matter of factly, "Yuusei, it looks like you are the only person in the house that is getting kisses anymore!"

Yuusei looked up from his picture upon hearing his name and smiled at his parents. Yuuichi frowned and put his mug down, "Wait, no, don't take kissing away from me!"

Small giggles interrupted their semi-tense moment and deflated any play arguments the two men were having. Yuusei laughed and smiled at his dads joyously. "Silly papa. You don't get kisses~!"

This made Kirino crack up into his own small fit of laughter.

"Wh- No! I still get kisses!" Yuuichi defended. "I just.. I get to give them to you now."

Kirino looked at his husband and shook his head. "I'd like to see how long you last."

"I'd like to see the same for you." The taller man challenged. Kirino frowned at the accusation but eventually he responded with determination in his voice.

"You're on."


	9. KyouKura

Flowershop/Tattoo Parlor AU

* * *

The store's bell rang sweetly and alerted Kyousuke to come back to the desk. When he arrived from the back, he saw a small dark kid standing there. The boy was dressed like he had just stepped out of a Scream-o concert and Kyousuke recognized him as one of the workers from the Tattoo Parlor at the other end of their little strip mall.

"Hello, Welcome to Game of Thorns. What arrangements can I interest you in today?" Kyousuke recited in a calm voice.

The smaller male pursed his lips and looked around a bit, never meeting eyes with Kyousuke. "I..I don't know. What would you like to receive?"

Black eyes finally met orange ones and Kyousuke could tell that this guy seemed lost. Being asked that question pretty frequently, he started into his normal tricks. "I guess I'm here so much that I prefer the more expensive ones. I could-"

"Don't up-sell to me. I want flowers that will actually mean something to the person I'm giving them to." Was the curt retaliation.

Kyousuke blinked for a moment but the shorter male continued in a less sure voice. "I don't know shit about flowers so.. Give me something that might impress.. even someone like you.. Y-y'know.. since you have taste for this kind of stuff or whatever.."

"Uhm.." A moment passed while Kyousuke thought. He stepped away from the desk and walked through the larger part of the store, picking from a few different types of plants. After a moment he came back to the desk with an assortment of: Pink, Orange, and Salmon colored roses; Amaryllis; and White Carnations.

The taller male presented the assortment with a proud "Here."

The guy's eyes sort of lit up at seeing the assortment and he took it in his hands gently. "These.."

The guy suddenly changed his attitude to mask his amazement. "These aren't secretly like.. Flowers that mean something awful, are they?"

Kyousuke almost laughed at the interest in meaning, especially from someone that 'doesn't know shit about flowers'. But he answered the worry nonetheless. "That assortment means.. It means 'I love you purely and enthusiastically, and I find you beautiful'… basically"

The taller males own eyes softened as he looked over the assortment again. "Be careful who you give that too. They are going to see just how much of a softie you are."

"Hey! Who are you to call me soft?!" The guy stated defensively.

"I guess.. You just aren't very intimidating to me anyway." Kyousuke teased. "And you definitely don't now that I know you would spend this much on a gift like this."

He checked the guy out and started cleaning the desk up. The guy stood there for a few more moments, staring at the assortment in his hands, then spoke up in a very uncertain tone. "So if someone gave this kind of gift to you, you would be happy?"

Kyousuke looked back at him and thought for a moment. "Yeah… I would. But I guess I would have to know the person to say yes to them.."

The guy looked away and offered the flowers back, throwing Kyousuke off guard. His next words made the taller male even more shocked. "Well, my name is Kurama.. So, let me take you on a date..?"


	10. KyouTen

_[[A/N]] This fic is set in their early/mid adult years. They have twins and have been married for 5 happy years._

* * *

Blankets rustled around the couple as they kisses and ran hands all over one another. Tenma and Kyousuke had no time to just mess around lately. With two toddlers to watch, twins at that, they were always too busy for "us time". Luckily both the kids were in bed early tonight so they were free to be as close as they wanted.

Tenma gave small gasps in between light laughter as Kyousuke kissed the tops of each of his fingers and tried to make a trail of kissed up his arm and to his shoulder. Tenma turned to lay on his back before his husband could try to make hickeys on his skin.

"Hey."

"No, last time you did that I had to try explaining them to Tensuke." The brunette stated in playful refusal.

"Tell him I bit you," Kyousuke rationalized, "It's not like he is going to know why I did it."

"Is that what you tell him when he sees the ones I leave?" Tenma queried.

"Yeah but yours always last twice as lone bc you sink your teeth into me." Kyousuke responded in a salty tone.

This only resulted in an outburst of joyous laughter from the smaller male. Kyousuke growled at the teasing laughter and hovered over his beloved, putting small kisses all over his collar bone and refusing to budge when Tenma's hands pushed lightly against him.

"N-No~~~" Was the gasp from beneath him, but Kyousuke's movements didn't slow. He began to leave small bites on Tenma's chest and collarbone. The brunette gave shaky gasps and sighs, giving in to the feeling after a while and whimpering with enjoyment. Kyousuke's hand traced down to Tenma's hip, venturing lower at a slow and teasing pace.

Just then, a shocked yip left Tenma's lips and he jumped. He brunette sat up quickly, causing Kyousuke to look around the bed in a panic. Was a toddler awake?

"Cold!" the brunette exclaimed and looked down to see the family puppy at the side of their bed, nose sitting right were Tenma had moved from.

They looked at their large puppy and felt relief wash over them. That could have been a child and they were not prepared to answer any questions they would be getting right now.

"Asobu, how did you get in here?" Tenma asked, too amused to be angry. The anxious pup jumped onto the bed and sat in Tenma's lap, licking his arm in comfort.

Kyousuke sighed, petting the pups head. "I'm not hurting him, don't worry.. Dad makes those sounds bc he likes it."

The brunette swatted his husbands arm. "Kyousuke!"

As soon as Tenma swatted the taller male, their faithful puppy barked and started to chew on Kyousuke's arm in defense of Tenma. The display earned an outburst of laughter from the brunette and a tired sigh from his disgruntled husband. "Why do you defend him when he hits me?!"

The two comforted their puppy until he fell asleep. Maybe they weren't going to get alone time for.. a while longer. But this was a happy compromise for now.


	11. YuuRan 2

_[[A/N]] Hoshiko/Yuusei is a fictional ship child of Yuuichi and Ranmaru. He is an OC of my dearest sisters and I love him very much. All fics for this ship are set in their early/mid adult years._

* * *

Kirino leaned against the door frame, hand over his mouth, and held back laughter as he watched the scene in front of him. In the middle of the family room was an upright toddler with his tiny chubby arms crossed and his tall disgruntled father, also arms crossed. The stand off wouldn't have been nearly as funny if it wasn't for the lost look in Yuuichi's eyes and stern face on Hoshiko.

"Hey!" shouted the tiny nonthreatening toddler.

"Hay is for horses!" was the confident and sassed retort from Yuuichi.

"No, hey is for 'why'd you do that'!"

This time, Kirino let out a snort, breaking into cheerful laughter. Yuuichi turned to give his husband a sour look. As cute as this was, Yuuichi had never been in trouble with his son before and Kirino was not helping. "Ranmaru…."

"Huh?" came a giggle from the doorway.

Before anything else could be said between adults, a tiny foot stomped lightly on the ground. Both parents looked down as he tried to look super upset.

"You promised me a cookie!" Hoshiko fussed.

Yuuichi felt his pride drop a little as Kirino laughed again.

"Just agree with him, baby.. You did promise." Kirino chimed delightfully.

Finally the taller man sighed and leaned down to talk to his son more personally. "I'm sorry, Yuusei.. I'll get you whatever cookie you want to have, okay?"

The toddlers stance softened immediately and his hands came together, nervously. "Can I have milk with it?" was the meek question.

Yuuichi smiled at this and pet his sons wild hair. "Of course you can.."

Finally he picked up his, much happier, child and the three of them walked to the kitchen.

Yuuichi looked back at Kirino with a half-hearted scowl and gave a very playful complaint. "You need to agree with me more.."


End file.
